Chapter 1
Treasure 1 is the 1st Chapter of Karino Takatsu's Working!!. Some place in Northern Japan lies a Family Restaurant called Wagnaria. Souta Takanashi employs at the restaurant, and meets Popura Taneshima who invited him to work in Wagnaria with Kyouko Shirafuji whose the manager or it. Opening Taneshima and Takanashi is talking about the first volume of Working!!, while Jun Satou (who was not introduced in the Chapter) is in the background. The next panel shows Taneshima saying that it's called Working, but none of them are doing it. Takanashi then replied that it's just the title, that is nothing implied with it. Later then, Satou comes close to them madly while holding Taneshima's hair and said he is working, that made Takanashi say sorry. Summary Takanashi Souta First, the Wagaria Restaurant appear, then Souta's appearance is seen, introducing his name, then begun saying details of himself and then saying his nicknames and made Shirafuji said enough about his name. Taneshima Popura Taneshima is introducing herself, telling her first name, Poplar (Popura in Japanese is Poplar) is named after the Poplar tree so she can grow big. In the end, Taneshima calls Takanashi, Katanashi. Shirafuji Kyouko Shirafuji begun introducing herself this time, saying don't ask her about work. Takanashi asked her if they will suppose to figure it out by themselves, and she said no, adding she doesn't really work at all (raising the hand of Taneshima, telling ask her). Foul Play Taneshima is thanking 'Katanashi' that he accepted the job offer in the restaurant which made Takanashi says that was sleazy. Let's do our best! Taneshima is happy that when they met, he had the good feeling and then saying they should do their best. This confuses Takanashi when Taneshima said Katanashi again, and told her, his name is Takanashi. This time, Taneshima is confused, but ended up saying Katanashi. Finally, Takanashi said that just froget it. I'm 17 (Part 1) While Takanashi is drying off plates, Taneshima comes saying his story of the guest told him is she in middle school. Takanashi begun opposing, saying she is in elementary school. I'm 17 (Part 2) Taneshima begun being jealous of all the tall adults coming in. She faced unto Takanashi, asking she'll grow big. Takanashi replied that of course she would... if she can get to High School. Taneshima told him that she's already in high school, but Takanashi wanted her to stay like that. More serious than anyone Takanashi is called by Shirafuji to tell that he should stop showing much affection to Taneshima. This makes Takanashi oppose, saying it's a misunderstanding that it's not like he favorites her, but to show his father figure to Taneshima. The Love Doesn't Stop Takanashi says if Shirafuji thinks him of Pedophile, which she agrees. Takanashi defends that it's not; he just likes cute little children, kittens, puppies, hamsters and even sea monkeys. Level of Love Takanashi added that he just like things that are soft and need support. Now to make things clear, he now proposes Taneshima is the same level of a sea monkey. Shirafuji says he is rotten, which he added that you can't go out with a sea monkey. Saying Too Much Takanashi asks how many employees do they have in the resturant, but Shirafuji replied her age, which he said is it about her age. This made Shirafuji pissed off, and made Takanashi 7 times a week work (Takanashi agrues he's still young). Characters in Order of Appearance #Souta Takanashi #Jun Satou #Popura Taneshima #Kyouko Shirafuji Events *Introduction of Takanashi, Taneshima and Shirafuji (started and concluded) *Job Offer (started and concluded) *Bullying to Taneshima (Part 1) (started and concluded) *Taneshima's level of Sea Monkey (started and concluded) *Age of Shirafuji (started and concluded) List of Items and Equipments Used *Water Jug *Glass *Menu List *Plate *Dishcloth Category:Chapters